1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional (3D) image control apparatus and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A 3D image viewing system capable of providing 3D images to the viewer is known that alternately displays right eye images and left eye images in a time-division manner to enable the viewer to view images through shutter glasses alternately opening and closing a right shutter and a left shutter in synchronization with switching of the display.
In a 3D image display system of such a field sequential (FS) method, shutter characteristics of the shutter glasses are to be improved so that a user effectively can view a 3D image. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-275575 discusses liquid crystal shutter glasses having a transmittance improved by using a light scattering type liquid crystal device.
In the past, for a three dimensional television set (3DTV) capable of providing 3D images to the viewer, it has been popular for the viewer to view images using shutter glasses dedicated for the type of a television set. However, along with popularization of 3DTVs, since various types of shutter glasses have become popular, non-dedicated glasses have been increasingly used to view the images. Further, when a plurality of users view program images displayed on a single 3DTV, the dedicated glasses and the non-dedicated glasses can be used at a time.
However, since the shutter glasses for the conventional 3DTV used by users have been supposed to be the dedicated glasses, the conventional 3DTV cannot discriminate whether the shutter glasses are the dedicated glasses or the non-dedicated glasses. Further, since the dedicated glasses and the non-dedicated glasses often have different shutter characteristics, when the user views the images using the non-dedicated glasses, crosstalk of the viewing image may be more generated or the luminance may be lowered compared with when using the dedicated glasses.